


All My Lovers

by Squirrel_Stone



Series: NSFW Sailor Moon Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bestiality, Female Zoisite, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Pregnancy Kink, Sixsome, Sixsome - F/F/F/F/F/M, Sixsome - F/F/M/M/M/M, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Time Travel, but i mean the animal is capable of consent in this case, only implied in the past and very briefly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: Fills for nsfw prompts for polyamory trios/quartets/etc.





	1. Caught (Usagi/Endo/Shittenou)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored and figured I'd try to write some smutty scenes cause... why not? Feel free to request some poly stuff in the comments for a 500(ish) word fic! Just make sure to specify the ship and the prompt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi + all the shittenou and evil endy

Queen Beryl had found out about his little secret. About the bunny hidden in his room, the one he’d been trying (and failing) to wear down into giving him information about the rest of the senshi. She’d finally given into him physically the night before, and Endymion supposed the noise was what gave them away.

He let out a huff, a flash of rage passing through him at the sight in the throne room, one that he quickly stamped out. There was Usagi, Sailor Moon, tied up in the middle of the room with Jadeite fucking her cunt, Kunzite and Nephrite both in her ass, and Zoisite sitting on her face. Beryl, meanwhile, was enjoying the chance to see the blonde get thoroughly debauched.

“Endymion, you should have told me you brought a human toy back,” Beryl purred, tilting her head slightly. “I’m amazed this mortal can take so much.”

It hit him like a ton of bricks. She didn’t know Usagi was Sailor Moon, that she was Princess Serenity. If she did… well, he could only imagine what she’d do to her.

“Come here, Endymion,” Beryl continued. “Watching this is making me want.”

No. He hated that woman, hated when she wanted him to give her sex at the drop of a hat- or at all, actually. “But my queen, you can’t be seen showing favoritism amongst your generals,” he declared, thinking quickly to come up with an excuse. “If my brothers and sister in arms are forced to settle for the human girl, I should be, too.”

The shittenou paused for a moment, even Zoisite pushing herself up on her knees to get away from Usagi’s mouth. They all knew he was spouting bullshit; none of them wanted to screw that witch, but they all had to take their turn, unfortunately.

Eventually, Beryl sighed and waved her hand. “Fine,” she said. “Join Jadeite in the human’s cunt, then.”

“Yes, my queen.” Finally, a command he would enjoy following.

The shittenou continued their assault on the princess, and as he approached, Endymion realized something: she was enjoying it. Not just a physical reaction, but really, truly, enjoying it. He slid up next to Jadeite, and he paused in his actions only when Endymion was finished undressing himself, giving him a little space.

“She’s soaking,” Jadeite whispered as Endymion brushed the tip of his cock against Usagi’s entrance. Nephrite and Kunzite paused as well, and Endymion couldn’t help but smirk. They were both bigger than Jadeite, but Endymion was bigger than all of them. They’d positioned themselves on purpose for his arrival.

All four of them entered Usagi at once, and Zoisite let out a low, heady moan. “Do that again,” she breathed. “She moaned and swallowed and gah that felt good.”

Endymion looked down at Usagi, seeing her blissed out, overwhelmed face. Her moans were muffled by the woman getting eaten out by her, but her face said it all. He smirked and started pumping in and out of her, he and the other generals making sure she was never completely empty, but often full and writhing in pain and pleasure.

The feeling of another dick rubbing against his inside her was unusual, but damn if it didn’t feel good. He came inside of her, then without thinking, cast a spell on himself to eliminate any refractory period. He wanted to have her over and over again with the other shittenou until they all lost count of how many times they’d come, especially Usagi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Look for me on tumblr](https://asexualtuckerfoley.tumblr.com) and please review!


	2. Hired Help (Minako/Kunzite/OFC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted from [Here's Hoping We Collide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469311/chapters/46343743)
> 
> Anon asked: Kunzite and Minako hiring a prostitute?

Kazem was careful about picking someone out. This wasn’t Venus, where prostitutes were respected and always chose their path. It took him three weeks (and four busted smuggling rings) to find a woman who made it very clear that she was a sex worker because she wanted to be. And with her in the hotel room ready to go, all he had to do was herd Minako up there.

He planted a soft kiss on Minako’s lips as they met in the bar, whispering his plan to get her alone in her ear.

She didn’t even turn pink, just smiled at him and excused herself from their friends. He took her hand in his own, leading her toward the elevator. When the doors shut, she reached up to kiss him, but he just pushed her back. He didn’t want her distracted… yet.

“Patience,” he said. He managed to hold her off until they got to the room, at which point she was practically falling over him. He opened the door and gently pushed her inside first.

Minako stopped short at the sight of the gorgeous brunette in front of her. Kazem leaned down, whispering in her ear, “I know it’s not like it was on Venus, but-”

She spun around, kissing him on the lips. When she lowered herself, she hesitated for a minute before turning around and advancing towards the brunette. “What’s your name?”

“Sibyl,” the woman answered. “And yours?”

“Minako.”

She leaned in, kissing her deeply, and Kazem’s eyes darkened at the sight. He followed Minako’s lead, standing behind her and burying his face in her neck, biting and sucking at the sensitive skin there.

Sibyl reached down, under Minako’s dress to cup her sex, earning a low moan. Clothes fell away and they tumbled to the bed, but Minako made sure to end up on her back. She looked up at her two lovers, a dazed smile on her faced, and she gestured for Sibyl to come closer.

“Sit on my face,” she panted, and Sibyl readily obliged. Minako yanked Sibyl’s hips down towards her, and she ran her tongue over her slit. Sibyl moaned, grinding down on Minako’s face, then jerking her hips when Minako sucked on her clit.

Kazem smiled at the scene before kneeling on the bed, spreading Minako’s legs apart. He rubbed at her clit, only to find her wet already. He leaned forward, kissing Sibyl’s shoulder. “You wanna know what you’re doing to her?”

Sibyl nodded, and Kazem sensed a hint of desperation from her, the kind you wouldn’t expect from a prostitute; the princess of Venus had that effect on people. Kazem took one of Sibyl’s hands and drew it backward, then inserted two of her fingers into Minako’s cunt, earning a moan from the blonde.

After guiding her hand in a couple of pumps, Kazem withdrew her hand and raised it to his mouth. He put one finger in his mouth, sucking the juices off of her, then moved her hand to her own mouth, letting her suck from the other.

Kazem moved in closer, lining himself up with Minako’s entrance. She was already close to coming, he could tell. But they had all night to play, and he was going to take advantage of it.


	3. Obligatory Tentacle Sex (Usagi/Youma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: follow up to your [usagi/shittenou fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468456/chapters/46341514) but a tentacle youma geta a chance at usagi?

Usagi had not expected to get her own room. Apparently no one wanted to bother going to Endymion’s room every time they wanted her, and some of them wanted privacy every now and then, so she got her own room. Endymion had been her most frequent visitor, but she’d had others, too. The thing she least expected was how much she enjoyed it.

She was lying in bed, musing over this fact when the door opened and closed. She didn’t bother turning over, just offering a greeting to her latest visitor; they’d let her know what they wanted.

The feeling of a smooth pair of tentacles wrapping around her legs made her gasp, and she tensed up automatically before slowly relaxing. The youma spread her legs apart, keeping them there as no less than four more tentacles started exploring.

The first found her cunt with ease, sliding in and poking around. Usagi hummed, content as the tentacle swelled up, and another probed her ass. It slowly inserted itself, seeming less sure than the first.

She squeezed herself around them, and they pumped once, roughly, earning a moan from her. The third tentacle went straight to her mouth at the sound, plugging all three of her holes. The fourth and finale tentacle she felt caressed her stomach, circling her belly button.

Usagi giggled and pulled back, freeing herself from the tentacle in her mouth. “That’s not a hole,” she explained.

The tentacle withdrew, only to push her head forward again, forcing her to take the tentacle that had been in her mouth previously. The youma obviously didn’t like her telling it what to do, and she felt the tentacle in her mouth and asshole swell up, pumping her with abandon. The one in her pussy didn’t move at first, until she felt the fourth tentacle slide up alongside it, stroking her inner walls.

As it brushed against her g-spot, she moaned, and the youma redoubled its efforts, the thrusts growing faster and harder, the tentacles increasing in girth- all expect for the fourth one, massaging her g-spot with a fine point.

Usagi saw stars, completely and totally filled by the tentacles, all fucking her as far in as they could go. They hit the back of her throat and her cervix, and she cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain- the latter of which only served to please her more. She writhed against the tentacles, trying to thrust back against them but getting nowhere from the position she was in.

The youma was certainly enjoying itself, the tentacles swelling up until they could hardly move. Even the thinnest of them, the one rubbing Usagi’s g-spot, was growing painfully thick. With a final moan, she came, squeezing and spasming around the tentacles. A warm, gooey liquid hit her insides, and the tentacles slowly deflated.

Slowly, the tentacles pulled out, and Usagi moaned at the loss. Without warning, a tentacle slapped her ass, making her yelp, and the door opened and shut again.


	4. Useful (Usagi/Michiru/Haruka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Haruka to Usagi, about Michiru "make yourself useful and clean her up."

Sitting there, watching them, it was practically killing Usagi. Michiru on her back, getting fucked by Haruka’s strap-on as they both reached completion. A little whine escaped her at the squelching sound that came as Haruka pulled herself out and removed the strap-on and cast it aside. She rolled over onto her side, propped up on her elbow.

Her eyes drifted over to Usagi, and she raised an eyebrow expectantly. “Well?” she asked. “Make yourself useful and clean her up.”

Usagi jumped to her feet and practically ran over to the bed, earning laughs from Michiru and Haruka.

“Kitten, you are just too much,” Haruka said. She looked to Michiru. “Isn’t she?”

Michiru nodded. “So eager,” she sighed. She sat up a tiny bit, looking down at Usagi. “But obviously not eager enough to get to work…”

Usagi gasped, her cheeks going bright red as she ducked her head, obediently diving into Michiru’s pussy. Michiru dropped back with a moan, one hand going to the back of Usagi’s head, tangling in her hair. She tugged back, then pushed her in closer, setting her own pace she demanded Usagi follow.

And follow she did. Usagi thrust her tongue in and out of Michiru, lapping up every drop of cum she could find, and when she got the chance, the nuzzled her nose against Michiru’s clit, sending another round of liquid to her mouth. Michiru moaned in pleasure, and Usagi knew she must have been doing something right, so she redoubled her efforts, alternating between thrusting her tongue in and out of Michiru’s pussy and licking a stripe up her slit and flicking her clit. Her hands found purchase in Michiru’s thighs, spreading wider with each stroke and opening up more for Usagi to enjoy.

She looked up to see Haruka half laid over Michiru, mouth over one of her breasts and hand over the other. Haruka kept a steady pattern with her thumb on Michiru’s nipple, swirling and flicking, and Usagi did the same with her tongue on Michiru’s clit.

Without warning, Michiru cried out, and slick squirted from her pussy, all over Usagi’s face. She licked up the mess from Michiru, but before she could go back to her clit, Michiru moved, putting a foot on Usagi’s shoulder and pushing her away. Haruka had already pulled back, a smirk on her face as she looked down at Usagi.

“Good job,” Michiru said between pants. “Now come here. You deserve a kiss for doing so well.”

Usagi crawled up Michiru’s body and into her lap, leaning down to kiss her. Michiru hummed happily, licking her lips as they pulled apart. “Do I taste good?”

“Amazing,” Usagi breathed.

“Is that so?” Haruka asked. “Well now I want to try.” She leaned in, licking a line up Usagi’s jaw, cleaning some of the mess left behind. “Damn, that is good. I bet it tastes even better coming out of your mouth.”

With that, Haruka kissed her, tongue exploring her mouth like she was seeking out any more of Michiru’s cum that may be inside. When she pulled back, she smiled. “Just like you said, kitten. _Amazing_.”


	5. Filthy Cockslut (Minako/Kunzite/OFC/OMC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Kunzite to Minako "filthy cockslut" (preferably poly with another guy and girl)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically this falls under a massive crossover fic I'm writing and the OMC and OFC aren't really ocs, but for the sake of this, they are.

The dirty talk was going to kill her. All three of them had something to say about their current state, and every sound she heard from them got her higher.

“You’re going to take every inch of this.”

“God, that dick is gonna feel amazing filling you up next to mine.”

“Filthy cockslut.”

Minako whimpered and looked up at Kazem with her eyes, the rest of her head held in place- or rather, in motion- by Kazem, trapped between his hand and his cock. Apparently the vibrations from the whimper pleased him, because he started thrusting harder, his dick hitting the back of her throat.

Even trying not to gag, she moaned, unable not to with Jason’s dick in her pussy and Kaia’s strap-on in her ass. To add to it, the strap-on vibrated against Kaia’s clit, but of course they carried throughout the toy and against Minako as well.

“Yes, keep doing that,” Kazem panted. “Keep her moaning; it feels amazing.”

Kaia pounded into her harder, fucking her into Jason and Kazem with each thrust. It was all Minako could do not to come apart right there, but she didn’t have what she wanted yet. She squeezed her inner walls and sucked on Kazem’s dick, earning pleasured groans from the two men.

Kazem reached out, pulling Kaia in for a kiss as Minako’s mouth was otherwise occupied, and the new angle must have pushed the strap-on against Kaia’s clit just right, because Minako heard the tell-tale hitch in her breathing that came just before she did. With a moan, she came, slowing down as Minako tightened herself and reached up to cradle Kazem’s balls.

Sure enough, both men came as well, filling her up as she finally allowed herself to fall over the edge into her own orgasm, her mind turning into a pink haze.

When she finally got her wits about her, she swallowed down Kazem’s cum and backed up off of him while Kaia pulled the dildo out of her, unstrapping it and casting it to the foot of the bed.

Jason just rolled onto his side, still inside Minako and taking her with him. Soon, they were encircled by their other lovers, Kaia behind Minako and Kazem behind Jason.

“You really are a cockslut, aren’t you?” Kazem teased, leaning over Jason to get a kiss from her.

Minako smirked against his lips. “Remind me to show you that spell that eliminates your refractory period. Then you’ll really see what I can do.”

“Oh come on, Mina,” Kaia said, one hand drifting between Minako’s legs. “Don’t let the boys steal our fun time while they’re stuck recovering.”

It was hard to argue with that.


	6. Time Travel Twins (Mamoru/King Endymion/Prince Endymion/Neo-Queen Serenity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jawbreaker asked: how about due to some time travel fuckery, Neo-Queen Serenity gets her holes fucked by past Endymion, Mamoru, and future Endymion?

“Pluto’s still on vacation, and her phone is off,” Neo-Queen Serenity said with a sigh, depositing her phone on the mantle in front of the bed. She turned, looking up to her husband. “What exactly do you propose we do with them, Endy?”

Endymion cleared his throat nervously and glanced over to the younger versions of himself sitting on the foot of the bed. They were around the same age, both in their early twenties, but they held themselves differently. Mamoru’s eyes kept darting around the room, practically looking for a reason to run away, but the prince kept his back straight, listening in on his and Serenity’s conversation.

He looked back to his wife. “Well, I’ve told you what happened when I ended up here,” he whispered in her ear, not ready to be heard by his past selves. “But remember… I get your cunt.”

Serenity looked up at him, mischief and lust in her eyes, and she turned her back to him, pulling her hair away from her dressing gown’s zipper. Obediently, he pulled it down, then let the article fall to the ground and pool at her feet, leaving her completely bare.

Mamoru jumped up then and turned around, surprised and always so concerned about his princess’s modesty. Serenity went to him first.

“Mamo-chan, turn around,” she said, voice even and soothing.

Reluctantly, he did so, eyes still shut. Serenity pushed herself up on her toes, kissing him, and he opened his eyes in his shock. She pulled back after a moment, hands going to unbutton his shirt.

While they were occupied, Endymion turned to the prince, taking in his stunned appearance. “That’s my Serenity?” he asked. “The woman she becomes?”

“It is,” Endymion confirmed. “And she wants us both.”

The prince nodded, eyes dark with lust, and he quickly started shedding his clothes. He took the longest of them all to get undressed from his formalwear, whereas Mamoru had the luxury of easy-to-remove 21st century clothing and Endymion was in his pajamas still. While waiting for the prince, Endymion stood behind Serenity and started kissing her neck, one hand drifting down and playing with her folds.

Serenity let out a loud moan, and Mamoru jerked back in surprise. Endymion took the moment to spin her around, lifting her up and sliding her down onto his rock-hard erection.

“On the bed,” he ordered Mamoru, voice gruff as Serenity squirmed against him.

Mamoru went to the bed and laid down, and Endymion went to the bedside table, pulling a bottle of lube out of the drawer. He made quick work getting Mamoru’s dick covered in it, then slammed Serenity down on him.

Serenity cried out, unprepared but fully enjoying the sudden intrusion in her ass.

Endymion looked up, seeing the prince finally naked, and he waved him over. “Take her mouth,” he ordered, and the prince straddled Serenity’s head, shoving his cock in her mouth.

Serenity moaned as they all started moving, sucking the prince’s dick and twitching around her other two lovers’. They all moved at different paces and with different confidence levels, throwing Serenity into a world of pleasure.

Endymion ducked his head, flicking one of Serenity’s nipples with his tongue. She whimpered and tightened around him and Mamoru, earning twin moans from them.

Almost without warning, Serenity started spasming around them, jerking and writhing with pleasure. Her cunt tightened, milking Endymion to his own orgasm, and he flopped down onto her. He knew his past selves had come as well, memories of being in their place still in the back of his mind.

Maybe they’d have time for a few more rounds before the other two were sent back to their own times.


	7. Worship (Mamoru/Usagi/Princess Serenity/Neo-Queen Serenity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jawbreaker asked: Okay then, a Princess Serenity/Usagi/Neo-Queen Serenity/Mamoru Cock Worship
> 
> Follow-up to [Time Travel Twins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468456/chapters/46908358).

Mamoru was shaky when he came back. How could he not be? Hours upon hours with two alternate versions of himself and the future version of the love of his lives? He was still coming down from nirvana a day later when Usagi knocked on the door.

He’d have to explain this to her. It was wrong not to; he just hoped she understood.

Mamoru opened the door to see Usagi standing there, a light blush on her cheeks. “Hi,” she sighed, appearing out of breath.

He furrowed his eyebrows together, instantly concerned. “Are you okay?” he asked, earning a nod in response. “Okay, um… I… there’s something I need to tell you. Two days ago, I woke up in the future, in Crystal Tokyo, with Prince Endymion there, too. And while I was there, he and I and King Endymion, uh, we uh… we had sex with Neo-Queen Serenity.”

Usagi stood there, mouth agape.

“Please say something.” She was mad. She was totally mad. She was going to kill him.

Usagi took a deep breath, nodding her head slowly as she processed the information. “Well that explains… some things.” She looked him up and down, then took another step towards him. “I guess that means it’s time for us to repay the favor.”

Mamoru let out a sigh of relief. She wasn’t angry; if anything, she looked supremely turned on by it. Wait.

“Us?”

Someone cleared their throat, and Mamoru looked up to see Princess Serenity and Neo-Queen Serenity standing in the doorway.

“They know some things that I don’t, Mamo-chan,” Usagi whispered. “Things about you… why didn’t you tell me you loved it when I paid you… special attention?”

She grabbed Mamoru through his pants, and he moaned, head falling back. “I’m dreaming,” he breathed.

“Nope,” Usagi replied simply, guiding him back to his bedroom. “They were in my room when I woke up this morning.” Her hands skillfully undid his pants, shoving them down around his ankles. She pushed him back onto the bed and got down on her knees, taking his cock in her mouth.

Mamoru moaned, laying back on the bed, where he was greeted by Princess Serenity ready to kiss him.

“I love the taste of your dick, your cum,” she whispered into his mouth. “I never get my Endy’s enough. When she’s done, I’m gonna suck you off. Take every last drop I can get.”

Mamoru opened his mouth to respond, but he cut himself off with a groan when he felt Neo-Queen Serenity’s hand around the base of his cock, covering what Usagi’s eager-yet-unskilled mouth couldn’t handle. She fondled his balls and gave him a squeeze, and he came into Usagi’s unexpecting mouth. To her credit, she kept bobbing her head up and down, swallowing every bit of his cum.

The queen muttered a spell under her breath, and Mamoru felt his dick become erect again, still in Usagi’s mouth. Immediately, she started sucking and licking him, trying to bring him to completion again.

“You see, Mamo-chan, we want you to know exactly how much we love you… and your cock,” the queen cooed. “And we’re just going to keep pleasuring you until you tell us to stop. Do you like that idea?”

Mamoru nodded mutely, unable to find the words to respond. He was in for a damn good day.


	8. Testing the Waters (Luna/Ami/Usagi) +a bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slarahs asked: Could you do a threesome chapter here wherein Usagi and Luna have been in a blissfully happy committed relationship for some time,* and Ami has recently confessed that she has strong feelings for both of them, and Usagi and Luna aren't against the idea of letting her be a part of their relationship, so they're all three making love for the first time together, to test the waters and see what works, whether there's the right chemistry there for all of them together.

It wasn’t that hard to figure out that Usagi and Luna had become A Thing. The way they cuddled together during senshi meetings, how Luna spent more and more time in her human form… yeah. Something was up. And admittedly, Ami wanted in. And she said as much.

She didn’t actually expect them to take her up on it.

Ami showed up at Usagi’s apartment in a modest-but-loose dress, knowing what she was there for. She took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

Luna answered, her attire similar to Ami’s own. She smiled and opened the door. “Come in,” she said, voice soft and soothing. She didn’t even sound like the woman who had mentored them for the past some-odd years; it was more like a lover welcoming her longtime girlfriend in after a hard day’s work.

Hesitantly, Ami stepped over the threshold, unable to stop her heart from racing. It wasn’t like there was a line there labeled “point of no return.”

…Was there?

Luna closed the door and stepped up behind Ami, giving her neck a soft kiss before nuzzling her cheek with her own.

_She’s scenting me_ , Ami realized, a flush spreading up her chest to her face. She cleared her throat nervously and looked around the apartment. “Wh-where’s Usagi?” she asked.

“In the bedroom, getting things ready,” Luna explained. “Would you like to see?”

Ami nodded, and Luna took the lead, intertwining her fingers with Ami’s own and taking her down a hall. In reality, it was barely five feet long, but to Ami, it might as well have been miles.

Luna opened the door, and Ami gasped as the sight. Usagi stood by the dresser, setting down a candle and a lighter, but of course it was what she was wearing that caught her attention. Which was absolutely nothing.

“Hi,” Usagi said, and Ami could hear a slight tremor in her voice. She walked over, taking one of each Ami and Luna’s hands. “Are you ready?” she asked.

Ami nodded eagerly, and before she knew it, she found herself shedding her robe with the help of her new lovers. She hadn’t bothered to wear a bra or panties today, knowing exactly where they would end up. Luna chuckled at her state.

“A woman after my own heart,” she teased, pulling Ami back against her chest. Through her dress, Ami could tell she had forgone a bra as well, and judging by her comment, a quick check wouldn’t reveal any panties.

Usagi kissed her then, long and deep, her hands drifting down to Ami’s hips. “Can I taste you?” she whispered against her mouth.

Ami nodded enthusiastically. “It’s, uh… it’s what we’re here for, right?” she asked with a nervous laugh.

For some reason, some drop of denial still within her, Ami was surprised to see Usagi lower herself to her knees, her mouth going straight to her folds. Usagi licked, and Ami thought she would collapse right there, saved only by Luna’s support.

Ami moaned, her head falling back against Luna’s shoulder, and the Mautian woman took advantage of the angle to ravish her neck, sending more jolts of pleasure through her as Usagi’s tongue explored her.

Suddenly, a set of fingers were over her clit, and Ami saw stars. She whimpered, clenching down on Usagi’s head and using a hand to hold her there. When it passed, she let her go, but she didn’t dare move. Not until her legs regained their strength.

“I think,” she rasped, “that it’s my turn to make you cum, now.”

* * *

Also, because I saw your little footnote and my brain went "challenge accepted:"

Luna did her best to ignore her princess’s moans and pants as she pleasured herself at night. She was sure Usagi thought she was asleep, or she would never do what she did. It was private, just for her and no one else. She didn’t need to know her advisor was listening in, wishing it was her bringing her to completion.

Usagi let out a whimper, throwing the covers off of her body and shimmying her pants and underwear off. Without delay, she brought her hand back to her center, toying with her clit. “Please,” she whined. “Luna, please…”

Luna’s ears perked up, and she lifted her head to watch her princess. Surely she didn’t…

“Luna…”

For a moment, Luna just sat there, in awe of Usagi’s unwitting confession. She… she wanted her. And Luna could never deny her princess.

Luna jumped up onto the bed, between Usagi’s legs. Usagi gasped, pulling her hand away from herself and looking down at her. “I-I- Luna- I-”

She didn’t say anything, just walked up between her princess’s legs. She leaned down and, keeping eye contact, licked up Usagi’s cunt.

Usagi moaned, her head falling back at the feeling of Luna’s rough tongue bringing about a new form of pleasure. “Luna,” she whimpered.

“Shh,” Luna cooed. “Just enjoy it.” She licked again, unable to stop the smile forming on her face as Usagi’s hips twitched. The third time, she caught Usagi’s clit, earning a pleased cry and Usagi grabbing the sheets, legs drawing up the bed.

Luna dipped her tongue inside Usagi’s cunt, licking up the juices spilling out of her. “So beautiful,” she whispered between strokes. Usagi struggled not to cry out, one hand flying up to cover her mouth, and Luna knew how to top it.

She hooked her tongue inside Usagi again, dragging out along her g-spot while her nose nuzzled Usagi’s clit. This time, she did cry out, turning her head into her pillow to smother the sound as her cum flooded Luna’s senses. She lapped it all up, unable to stop her own moan from coming out.

Slowly, as Usagi came down, she looked down at Luna, a bright red flush over her cheeks. “L-Luna, I didn’t mean for you to hear… I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Luna replied, walking up to bed to look at Usagi better. “You are perfect, my little princess.” Usagi whimpered at the term of endearment. “And next time you want me, just say so.”

Usagi nodded obediently, eyes still hazed over from lust. “Thank you,” she whispered, then kissed Luna on the top of her head.

A grin on her face, Luna trotted back to her own bed, licking her chops, trying to get every last drop of her princess’s pleasure.


	9. Pregnancy King- I Mean Kink. (King Endymion/NQ Serenity/Beryl/Pluto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jawbreaker asked:King Endymion has no shortage of women after him, and he ends up knocking up Neo-Queen Serenity, Queen Beryl, and Sailor Pluto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you said I could skip this one, but it was already half written, so you're getting it anyway!

There was a rumor that the king’s appetite for sex was insatiable. And, well, it wasn’t wrong. The day-to-day stress of King Endymion’s life was almost too much to bear, made only survivable by the incredible women who surrounded him in life.

First and foremost was his queen, his Usako, gorgeous as always no matter what the situation, especially with her full belly bouncing up and down on top of him. She’d come to enjoy it more as her pregnancy went on, as being on her back was both painful and harder logistically speaking. This way, with her on top, she was able to adjust herself to whatever angle she needed.

“You’re greedy tonight,” he teased, squeezing her breast and earning another moan out of her. “How many orgasms are you going to have before you let the others have a turn?”

“Just… one… more-” Serenity came, juices flowing out of her and covering his cock and pelvis. She pulled off of him with a whimper and fell next to him in bed, barely conscious from how much she’d fucked herself on him.

Next was Queen Beryl, eagerly jumping onto him and mimicking Serenity’s actions. She wasn’t nearly as far along as her, her pregnancy only just beginning to show, but Endymion still loved running his hands over her belly, whispering in her ear the vile things he’d do to her once she’d given birth.

Beryl was much easier to sate than Usagi, the exhaustion of the end of her first trimester putting her down for the count after only one orgasm, and she laid next to Usagi, kissing and cuddling her and muttering about how she couldn’t wait for the babies.

Lastly, of course, was the one woman he’d brought into his bed who wasn’t pregnant yet. And yes, he absolutely planned on changing that. “These two have been driving me insane,” he declared, pulling Setsuna into him and switching positions so he was on top. It was an old wives’ tale, sure, but he wasn’t going to risk anything that could impact his chances of having all three of them pregnant in his bed at once.

Endymion slammed into her, unsurprised to find her wet and ready. “Did you do this to yourself?” he asked.

Setsuna shook her head, panting and looking over to Beryl. “We- we were watching and-”

“You just couldn’t wait, could you?” Endymion teased. “Well, your wait is over, now, and you’re not leaving this bed until you’re with child.”

The command earned another moan out of Setsuna, her walls squeezing down around him. She reached out, caressing his balls, and he lost control, finally allowing himself to cum in concert with her. He kept pumping as they came down, but he didn’t pull out. He muttered a spell, the same one he’d used to eliminate his refractory period when getting Serenity and Beryl pregnant, and he felt himself harden again.

Setsuna moaned, uncomfortable from the sudden change, but Endymion just rocked his hips against hers. “Like I said,” he repeated, “you’re not leaving until you’re with child.”


	10. Advice (Usagi/Beryl/Minako)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yumberduddle asked: minako teaches usagi and reformed beryl how to love each other, emotionally and physically

Minako was the love guru- all kinds of love. Romantic love, familial love, friendly love, self-love, and of course, sexual love. She hated to play favorites, but there was only one kind she offered professional advice for. There was her unsolicited advice for all of them, of course, but there was only one she did in person, in the moment.

She had to admit, Usagi and Beryl were both clearly dedicated to it. Usagi kneeled on the bed in a white negligee, and Beryl had on a purple two-piece lingerie set, and Minako would be lying if she said she wasn’t at least a little turned on by the sight.

“Get on the bed with her,” Minako told Beryl, and she hesitantly followed her instructions. Beryl took Usagi’s face in her hands and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. “Okay, now Usagi, push Beryl’s panties aside and rub the top of her folds, where her clit is. Like this.”

Minako pushed her own panties aside, rubbing herself. Usagi glanced over to her, then back to Beryl, and slid her hand between Beryl and her panties. Beryl let out a breathy sigh, arching her body into Usagi’s.

“Take her breast in your mouth.”

Beryl and Usagi both ducked their heads, causing them to bump into each other, and Minako winced. “I meant Usagi,” she clarified.

Usagi did as told, her mouth capturing Beryl’s breast, sucking and running her tongue over her nipple through the thin material.

“Beryl, start rubbing Usagi, too, but lower,” Minako ordered. “Try to find her pussy and slip two fingers in.” Beryl’s hand shook as she lowered it to Usagi’s center, sliding up her negligee and probing around. In all of ten seconds, she found it, as evidenced by Usagi’s gasp.

Minako smiled at the pair, sliding two fingers into herself as well and pumping them in and out. A little laugh escaped her, head falling back. “Beryl, you see what I’m doing? Match my pace and hook your fingers.”

“Ah!” Usagi’s head fell away from Beryl’s breast, caught up in delirium. Their moans and pants increased, speeding up on their own without Minako’s guidance. Not that she was able to say much, losing herself in her own pleasure.

She swallowed, shutting her eyes for a moment to regain her speech, and she said, “Add a third finger. Usagi, don’t be afraid to be a little rougher. Feel each other like you feel yourself.”

Usagi and Beryl leaned into each other for support as they brought each other higher, mouths meeting as they moaned into each other, and Minako let her head fall back as she teetered over the edge of bliss. Both Usagi and Beryl fell after her, holding each other tight.

They all came down from their high, and Minako wobbled to her feet. She walked over to the two, a lustful grin on her face. “I’d say you’re off to a good start. But you should probably keep practicing.”

Beryl smiled, rubbing Usagi’s leg. “I think we can do that.”


	11. Dog Park (Usagi/Kunzite/Zoisite/Rei/Makoto/Haruka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samara asked: Could you please write a “dog park” esque fic where the doms watch their pets play and get frisky with one another? Doms- Mamoru, Minako, Ami, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Michiru; respective subs- Usagi, Kunzite, Zoisite, Rei, Makoto, and Haruka? Thank you!

Mamoru had to admit it was almost comical to watch, seeing them all let themselves go and give into the moment. He took a sip of his drink before setting it down on one of the tables Michiru and Haruka had set up in the “dog park” room in their house.

“This is genius,” he admitted. “How often do you use it?”

“There are some secrets that are meant to stay that way,” Michiru teased. Her eyes drifted over to their partners, watching them play.

Haruka was obviously a little disappointed that Usagi wasn’t her ‘koneko,’ sporting a round tail and bunny ears instead, compared to Haruka’s dog-like accessories. One person who clearly was a cat, however, was Kunzite of all people, with pointed ears and a tail on a belt instead of in his ass like the others had. Undoubtedly Minako’s idea, for whatever reason.

Without warning, he tackled raven Rei off her perch, holding her down his paws and biting into her neck and breasts, leaving dark marks wherever he went. She’d be black and blue tomorrow, that’s for certain. He continued his onslaught as he shoved his dick inside her, earning a squawk from Rei.

The noise drew the attention of the others, and Zoisite ran up to them, immediately burying her face in Kunzite’s ass. Next came Makoto, licking up the juices from Zoisite’s cunt, then Usagi, doing the same to Makoto. Last came Haruka, eagerly falling behind her princess bunny and eating her out while sitting down on Rei’s face, the six of them forming a circle.

“Definitely a good idea,” Minako said, echoing Mamoru’s previous sentiment. “I might even decide to pet-sit for someone if they’re interested.”

Jadeite smirked, eyes focused on Rei. She was taking more than her fair share of abuse, but with every scratch and bite, she moaned in pleasure. “I’ve got to go out of town on business next week,” he declared. “I was trying to figure out how to take my little raven with me, but now I guess I won’t have to.” He looked over to Minako. “Provided, of course, I’m allowed to return the favor.”

“Of course,” Minako agreed.

“I wouldn’t be so against that either,” Nephrite confessed. “Ami? Mamoru? Michiru? You interested?”

Ami grinned, a dark thing so rarely seen from her, and she took a sip of her wine. “I don’t see why not,” she replied. “Maybe we could set up a… travelling pet care sort of thing.”

Michiru smiled and nodded in agreement, and Mamoru reached over, clinking his glass with Ami’s.

The moans in the room briefly came to a stop, replaced by exhausted pants, before all the pets turned their attention to Usagi. After all; dogs, cats, birds… they all hunted rabbits.

**Author's Note:**

> [Look for me on tumblr](https://asexualtuckerfoley.tumblr.com/) and please review!


End file.
